Little Moments
by KissingThimbles
Summary: A bunch of the moments Ron and Hermione shared during their time at Hogwarts and beyond. Obviously all constructed in my warped Potter-obsessed mind : . Enjoy and please review!
1. Mind the staircases, they like to change

So, like 99.9% of the population, I've been revisiting the Harry Potter series in the build up to the release of the Deathly Hallows Part 2, and in anticipation of the kiss we've all been waiting for my mind's been in overdrive, thinking up all these imaginary moments Ron and Hermione have had the chance to have, so I've put some of them in black and white, to share them with everyone else that can't wait.  
>Keep in mind that these are all quite out-of-character and should really belong only in <em>my<em> little Harry Potter universe but, meh, I don't mind sharing the love :)  
>Peace and love, Emma.<p>

* * *

><p>Mind the staircases, they like to change.<p>

"See you in the common room, Harry" Hermione said smirking at Ron who returned the expression, leaving the Room of Requirement together they couldn't help but giggle at what they knew was coming. "So, do you think it's really going to happen then? Him and Cho?" asked Ron, "Who knows, with all the Christmas excitement…" Hermione replied, as the two of them rounded a corner at the top of the staircase they realised they weren't sure where they were, "Ugh, you'd think after five years we'd have a grasp on these staircases" she sighed, turning in time to see the stone staircase glide impossibly away. "Come on, we might as well have a look around before it comes back," Ron suggested, "I don't think we'll come across any three-headed dogs this year" he joked, prompting a laugh from Hermione, "you know, I don't think I've been here before," she said, looking around "on second thought, maybe that's a good thing…" she mused as they came to a row of high, crumbling, glassless windows overlooking the forbidden forest.

Snow had settled along the floor and windowpanes where Ron settled himself, "It's not that bad, sort of a relief not to find something dangerous, wouldn't you say?" he laughed, "I suppose, cold though" Hermione noted, perching next to him. Chivalrously, and without thinking, Ron took off his robe and wrapped it around her shoulders, "thanks, Ron" Hermione smiled, almost blushing, "oh, um, it's nothing" he coughed, hiding a blushing face himself. "So, what are you doing for Christmas?" he asked, desperate to change the subject, "Oh, nothing, just home, you?" she replied; looking over the forest, where unbeknownst to them the Thestrals glided gracefully through the night sky. "Well, Mum was saying something about Grimmauld Place, being with Sirius and Harry and stuff… Maybe, if you want, you could come? Though you don't have to…" Ron replied, hurriedly blurting out the last few words.  
>After a moment, Ron instantly regretted asking, how stupid could he be, of course she wanted to be with her family, not his…or him. He looked away cursing himself when- "I'd, I'd love to", it was almost like a whisper but Ron heard, turning to meet her gaze, the both of them smiling affectionately. Something rustled above them, disturbing the peace, looking up toward its source Ron half expected bats and was almost ready to run, for he liked bats as much as spiders. But no bats. A small bushel of mistletoe had spontaneously formed above their heads, and before he could even blush, Hermione's slender fingers entwined his and her smiling lips were against his own and so quickly that he was almost unsure if it even happened they were kissing. A small gesture, heavy with intent and beauty.<p>

"Merry Christmas, Ron" she said, hugging his still-stunned form, "yeah, Christmas 'Mione" he somehow managed. The staircase had arrived with a grind and bump, "Come on then, best get back to the common room or we'll be here all night" Hermione prompted, though didn't sound too upset at the prospect of spending more time in the frosty hallway.


	2. Boggled

I can't stop thinking about this. All those little hints and awkward moments referring to something happening between Ron and Hermione prior to DH are just too blatant for my little mind to get over. I do intend on constructing something more proper than a bunch of shorts and fluff, but I'm too buzzed and unable to concentrate on one, solid thing for the time being.  
>So here's some more of that gooey, embarrassing, teenage love from my Potter-verse…<p>

I've always wondered about what exactly happened in the hospital wing…

* * *

><p>Boggled.<p>

"'Mione…" Ron groaned, eyes fluttering open, clutching Hermione's hand harder.

"I'm here, I'm here" she whispered smiling, grasping his hand back.

"What happened?" he asked, glancing around dazed,

"You were poisoned, not purposely, well, it's a long story… do you need anything? Water?" she offered, not sure of what to do.

"No, no… but…" he started, looking at her with a sense of purpose and concentration, "yes?" she urged, "I _really_ don't like Lavender." He said with the most serious of expressions, prompting Hermione to laugh uncontrollably.

"I know, I don't think you have to worry about her now" she managed to say through the laughter.

"Good, 'cos I don't! Or that Vane girl" he nodded, his expression still as serious, it was then that Madame Pomfrey peeked around the curtain surrounding his bed,

"Ah, I see you're awake Mr Weasley," she said, fully moving around the fabric wall, to his unoccupied side,

"Now, I just need you to take this," she added, producing a bottle of medicine Hermione didn't care to recognise, and a small spoon, pouring a measure and feeding it to Ron.

"Now, I'll be off to bed, and pretend I never saw you still in here after hours Miss Granger," she said rounding the curtain once more, nodding curtly at her,

"oh, and I must add, this medicine might cause him to act a bit, well, you'll see… goodnight" the nurse added as she walked down the wing to her room, "Goodnight" Hermione replied, confused.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, turning her attention back to Ron,

"Uhm… fine, better" he said, smiling dreamily at her, "you should know, Hermione… it's always you" he said, grinning.

"It's me what?" she asked, puzzled.

"I didn't _mean_ it with Lavender, and the daft necklace and-and "_Won-Won_", it's not _her_ it's _you_. You're brilliant." He beamed at her unashamedly, by this time Hermione was nearing crimson,

"Shush Ronald. You're just… you're just… boggled, that's all, and it's that medicine, are you sure you don't want any water? Or sleep?" she replied hurriedly now an insulting shade of red.

"Maybe some sleep, yeah. But not boggled, you _are_ brilliant… Please…" he was struggling to finish as he got drowsier, "Please, what?" she asked, unsure of where this was going, "Please don't go out with Mclaggen again…" he finished as he drifted off to sleep.

"I won't" Hermione laughed.

* * *

><p>I had to slip in the Mclaggen thing, because you just know that wound Ron up...<p>

Today's the day I'll be seeing DH Part 2 for the first time after avoiding it. I don't think I'll be disappointed, but I know I'll be heartbroken! Ican't believe it's over! :(

Anyhow, I'll be updating this in dribs and drabs, so stay tuned...


	3. Grimmauld Place

SORRY! I know, I've been dormant for ages but you wouldn't believe the crap I've had from Microsoft, apparently I've came across a problem their techies can't help me with, or are too ignorant to help me with… Anyway, I'll try not to moan  
>So, intro, yeah; this was a difficult one, and I think I've rewritten three different versions of this but this is the less shite one. I'll be honest, I don't like this too much but I liked the idea of it and it just kept niggling at me, so I had to do something. It'll get better, forgive me!Right then, without further, glowing, ado, here's Grimmauld Place (Deathly Hallows). <p>

* * *

><p>Grimmauld Place.<p>

"Right then, I think we should settle here for the night" Ron said, unable to take the silence any longer. After arriving at Grimmauld Place, the trio had spent the majority of time in a stunned and unwanted silence, the reality of their situation sinking in and the emotional toll of what had happened settling heavily on their minds and hearts.

"Hermione, you wouldn't happen to have some blankets or something? it's freezing in here" he continued, after nobody made any sign of hearing him speak, "Ye-yes, I'll, erm, just..." she started, and summoned them from the bag.

"Okay then, you can have the sofa and me and Harry can take the floor, I'll get a fire going," Hermione would have been lying if she said Ron's coping skills didn't impress her but, his unemotional state was worrying.

Meeting Harry's equally concerned gaze, they both knew they'd have to say something. "Ron?" Harry said to the back of his red head, "yeah, it'll just be a minute, this wood's damp" he replied, trying to light the timber.

"Ron, I'm sure they're okay" Harry continued. Ron froze, "I... I know, but..." his voice was small and neither Harry or Hermione had seen him like this before. He gave up trying to light the fire and dropped to his knees, "… but what if they're not?", nobody said anything.

_We're just kids. _Hermione couldn't stop the thought from blossoming as she really looked at their situation. 17 years old and they were on the run, trying to save humanity. "I need to brush my teeth…" she murmured and excused herself from the all-consuming silence that was their uncertain fate.

It was a while before she left the bathroom, letting herself ride the panic attack. When she returned to the room Harry was already asleep on the floor, wrapped up in a blanket. Ron was in the same place as he was when she left, "Ron?" she whispered, being careful not to wake Harry.

She gingerly made her way over to him, "Come on, we should get some sleep" she continued, they may have been children but the panic stricken expression he wore seemed to age him, it was a look Hermione had seen on Lupin.

Still unresponsive she reached out and took one of his hands in her own; he looked up at her and nodded slowly, letting her help him up and over to their makeshift beds. Once settled they had thought sleep would come easy, but it seemed too take an age.

Hermione tossed and turned on the sofa, trying for the love of everything to clear and calm her racing mind. She realised she was shaking, and felt another panic attack on the way. Unthinkingly she slipped a hand from her bedding to Ron, who seemed to be doing the same.

Unhesitant, fingers entwined and they lay there, their breathing even and slow, soothing one and other until a deep, healing sleep finally arrived arrived.

* * *

><p>:(<p>

It's okay, I know it's poop.  
>I just want to say thank you to the reviewers and people who have added this to their updates and favourites 3<br>It makes me feel a bit less mad when other people understand and share my ideas :)  
>I have a little bit of news… I've started working on a full HP story! Be impressed by my being able to organise thoughts!<br>A little info on that; it's almost entirely AU, based in year 6, involves an original character aaaand that's all I can say now without just giving it away. So more on that soon :D  
>Next chapter up asap, I promise!<p> 


	4. Never Alone

Hey Guys, I know, I know; I'm being too inconsistent with this updating shizz but I have news; first chapter of my NEW STORY will be up next week :D  
>(So definitely pop over to see that ;))<br>Well, being that this is the first post-DH chapter, I had this rush of freedom that induced paragraph after paragraph of fluffy madness that, once reread, made not one iota ofsense. Being that I like to try sticking to the original characters, my madness took some editing and I was left with this.  
>Enjoy and please review with any suggestions for future chapters or whatever (:<p>

* * *

><p>Never Alone.<p>

Waking up with her head on the familiar, feather-down pillow in the Gryffindor girls dormitory, Hermione could've almost forgotten what had happened the past year. Despite the strong beams of sunlight coming through the gaps in the curtains telling her it was time to get up, she felt too tired to move, to think.

She took a glance around the room; half of the beds empty. Would remain empty. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt the horror of what had happened stir in the depths of her mind, unthinkingly she started to move. Her vision blurred with thick tears as her shaking, stress wrecked body led her to comfort. In the boys dorm she found the right bed, empty as it was she lay down in wait.

Emotionally and physically exhausted, Ron never made it to his bed, he instead fell asleep in one of the chairs in the common room. It was noon before he started waking up, rolling his head from one side to the other; straightening out the cricks in his neck. The room was almost empty, save a couple more people sleeping on the Gryffindor furniture.

Looking at the clock on the wall, he thought about the day; what was going to happen now? A headache threatened from the depths of his mind, he was dehydrated, battered and bruised. He reasoned that maybe he wasn't prepared to face anything but his bed, and so, before letting himself fully awaken, he climbed the stairs to his room.

-Seeing his bed occupied he half-turned to get back to the armchair when a small voice stopped him, "Ron?" it was Hermione.  
>"I-I just… I don't want to be alone" she whispered, almost chocking on the painful lump in her questioning himself, Ron moved around to his bed and climbed on next to her.<br>"Not alone, never alone" he said, surprised at the ferocity in his words, she nestled into his awaiting embrace.

A time for moving would come, but for now all there was, was damage and a need to heal. They fell asleep holding one another; his face buried in her hair, her head resting over the beating heart in his chest.

* * *

><p>I really had, well not fun, but I loved writing this.<br>I think the grief that wasn't expressed in the books is the most relatable part of the story.  
>I'm sure a lot of you think about the following days after the Battle of Hogwarts, and how the characters progressed from where they were left; and although I know this isn't much, I hope it's some sort of closure.<br>Thanks for sticking with this compilation and me :)


	5. The Piano Lesson

Hey you guy's!  
>So, I've been working on getting more ideas for chapters and have come up with a few little bits of sumthin, sumthin ;) so they'll be up soon...<br>I am sorry I don't upload more frequently, but I'm a bit of a perfectionist with my stuff and unless I really adore something it takes me a while to edit, I can tell you that Chapter One of my new, "proper" story will be up shortly after this 'un!  
>So, if you don't mind AU stories, original characters or seeing someone butcher the franchise; pop over to have a look (I joke, I'm really a genius and JK should definitely have incorporated my ideas in the books).<p>

Right, chapter, yes; it's a bit faulty and patchwork-like but I loved this little flicker of a scene in the movie and it fit so well…

* * *

><p>The Piano Lesson.<p>

Ron had uncovered the piano, after days of practical silence and worry he decided a distraction was needed, if even for a short while.

Sitting in front of the ancient instrument, he lifted the lid and ran his fingers up and down the keys; he turned to face Harry and Hermione, who had been staring off into space with relentless concentration. Of course, they were now staring at Ron with expressions a mix of amusement, and in Hermione's case, scepticism.

"You can't play piano?" she said, though it sounded more of a question.  
>"I'll Have you know that I'm a natural musician" he replied haughtily, comically sticking his nose in the air, "any requests?"<br>Not really knowing what to say, Harry and Hermione settled for a nervous, expecting laughter, "Right then," Ron sighed over-dramatically and turned back to face the up straight and cracking his fingers.

He gave a short pause before beginning to belt out a stunningly awful rendition of a Celestina Warbeck classic he'd heard so many times.  
>After howling away the first verse, Ron gave into the pent-up laughter and joined Harry and Hermione who had practically doubled over with laughter.<br>The tension had broken and slowly, but surely the laughter faded into conversation as the trio began reminiscing about Hogwarts.

"I still think Fred and George's… leaving celebration, tops the lot; Umbridge's face alone" Harry said laughing fondly at the memory.

"I don't know... I think the best case of pay-back may belong to Hermione," Ron announced proudly, "I'll never forget seeing you smack Malfoy right between his beady eyes" he finished, prompting them all to laugh as he re-enacted the scene.

When Harry had excused himself to go to the bathroom, Hermione, feeling more relaxed turned to Ron, "Thanks, I- we all needed that" he smiled back at her, nodding.  
>"Still, that piano playing" she shuddered, "you just gave me a preview of what to face if I ever come across a Boggart…"she mocked, laughing again as she caught sigh of Ron's appalled expression.<br>"Well! I'd like to see you do better!"Hermione, not one to shrink at such a challenge, crossed over to the piano, sat at the keys and, casting a look of defiance at Ron, began to play.

The joke melted away; the music was soft and dreamlike, nothing Ron had heard before, "what is it?" he asked.  
>"It's Debussy," she replied, "he's a muggle musician, one of the first things my Dad taught me".<p>

Ron got up to watch her and she made room for him on the stool to join couldn't help but be impressed, or surprised; as talented as he knew Hermione was, he wouldn't have thought of her as musical. But the beautiful song she was producing… it felt right.

Harry re-entered the room, "Wow, that's… nice Hermione," he said smiling and looking as surprised as Ron had, "not that you didn't sound just as beautiful, Ron" he laughed, nudging him, "well, that's pure talent for you, mate" he replied.

"Try this…" Hermione said, bringing his eyes back down to the watched as her long, slender fingers glided across the keys with ease, producing a simpler tune. Feeling like he had it, he made an attempt at copying, realising all to soon that his fingers weren't the type to glide anywhere, but trip over each other and looked more like a bunch of clumsy Troll's racing toward a plate of meat.

"Here," she laughed softly, and leaned over taking his hand in her own and puppeteering it to create the tune. He tried to pay attention but her closeness, her warmth, the sweet smell of her perfume…

He wasn't sure of a time when she looked more beautiful than now; her face illuminated by the glowing gas lamp atop the piano, reflecting in her dark eyes.  
>Expression calm and soothed with a soft concentration and he could just tell her, if he could just lean over and-<p>

"Hermione?"Harry.  
>Of course he couldn't say anything. Stupid to think of it.<br>The music stopped and she let go of his hand, "Do you think we could get The Prophet from nearby, I think it'd be sensible to keep track of what's going on, even if it is Voldemort controlling the news…"  
>Ron gave up on playing and shut the lid.<p>

* * *

><p>Ooooooh, moody Ron!<br>Thought I'd stick that on the end there, you know, in prep of his fear of Harry and Hermione's relationship being brought out in the locket and whatnot…  
>Actually, seeing as I've got you here; thanks and mucho love to the reviewers, everyone that's faved the story and added it to updates. I didn't actually realise the amount until I checked my e-mail properly, so thanks :) all of your support means so much to me<br>Anyhow, I've come to the realisation that my ordering is all messed up and it could appear confusing, so I'll start putting times and stuff with each chapter, so far the order goes:  
>C1. Order of the Phoenix<br>C2. Half-blood Prince  
>C3. Deathly Hallows<br>C4. Post-Deathly Hallows (following the battle of Hogwarts)  
>C5. Deathly Hallows<p> 


	6. Jealousy

Okay, so I sat and wrote this at 3 am. I'm just putting it out there that this is why there are probably more grammatical and spelling errors in here than in the infamous "My Immortal".  
>And I never spot them when I preview a story before an upload :').<p>

This is something I've been battling with; one of those "good in theory" things, that halfway through you sort of realise it's difficult and maybe you should've just let someone else do.

Regardless , I can't sleep and this seems more productive than watching The Notebook for the seventieth time and crying into a mug of tea over how you'll be alone forever and have to resort to adopting 30 cats just so you can have something to inflict your loneliness on… what? No, no, I don't do that either…

* * *

><p>Jealousy.<p>

Reluctantly, Hermione realised she would soon have to give up the charade that she was still getting ready and make her way downstairs, where Mclaggen would be waiting for her. She looked herself over in the mirror, she looked fine, nice even; but would rather see herself in her dressing gown and slippers than the dress and heeled shoes she now stood in.

_No, come on. It'll be fine, interesting at least._

After all, Slughorn mixed with the crème de la crème of people. Or at least he had assured everyone he did. There would surely be _someone_ there that Hermione could become deep in conversation with, as to remain detached from Mclaggen, who had accepted her invitation with more… um, vigour than she was totally comfortable with.

Of course, she wouldn't have this issue if she'd have thought of just going with Harry, she'd kicked herself for that one.  
>Then again, if Ron hadn't have…<p>

_No, don't think about it. Them. Ugh…_

As hard as she tried to push the thoughts of Ron and Lavender away, they lingered like a bad smell. But leading her to remember how much it'd annoy Ron to see her with Mclaggen. It was a tiring loop. Nevertheless a surely effective plan, and all good plans had some shortfalls right? Yes. A small sacrifice.

Somewhat self-assured, but not looking forward to the experience any more than she was before, Hermione grabbed her purse and headed for the stairs.

* * *

><p><em>Ponse. Snob. Look at him… putting his slimy hands all over her…<em>

Ron watched from his armchair in the common room as Mclaggen escorted Hermione through the portrait hole. One strong, possessive arm around her waist.

_And look at her! All dressed up for the creep. Would she have worn that if it was me…_

He pushed the thoughts away with a grunt, and slid further down into the seat cushions, surly expression in place. His gaze fixed menacingly on his unfinished Charms homework, as if he could scare it into completing itself.

He was suddenly warm, a thin sheath of sweat on his brow. He grunted accusingly at the blazing timber in the fireplace; could feel a headache coming on as he strained his eyes staring into the bright, flickering flames.

Feeling as though there was nothing good to come of the rest of the night, he made the decision that he was done with his homework and snatched up his parchment and quill. Pushing out of the plush chair, he headed for the staircase to the boys dorms.

But before he could retreat up the stone steps to bed, a particularly observant set of blue eyes spotted him from the opening portrait hole; "WON WON!"  
>And just like that, his budding headache exploded into a full-blown migraine.<p>

* * *

><p>Not one who appreciated public displays of affection, Hermione didn't hesitate to slipping out of Mclaggen's arm. After she was sure Ron had gotten a good look anyway.<p>

Yet still, he seemed unable to walk without some from of physical contact, and after her awkward attempts to wrestle away from him went to no avail, sighing in frustration she settled for linking arms.

_Why was this ever a good idea?_

She remembered Ron's face when he'd seen her with Viktor at the Yule ball. But it was different now, now he had Lavender to snog and get over being seen with Mclaggen wasn't enough.

After they'd entered the party and exchanged pleasantries with Professor Slughorn, Hermione was sure to plant herself in plain sight of just about everyone, took in a deep breath, gathered up her nerve and planted one firmly on Mclaggen's smug mouth.

_It's not that bad, it's not that bad… you can do this, Hermione._

She kept telling herself it was all worth it, but it was no use, she needed air. Mclaggen had responded with unsurprising enthusiasm and Hermione resurfaced looking dishevelled and pink in the face.

"Bathroom," she mumbled to him and started to move away, "_ not together…" _she emphasised with sheer embarrassment as she heard him eagerly begin to follow her.

As she made her way to the lavatories, she took note of the looks and hushed giggling as people discussed the heated public display.

_You're not the only one who can snog, Ron Weasley._

* * *

><p>After what seemed like an eternity of strenuous jaw exercises, breaking only to be updated on the latest gossip in Hogwarts, Ron finally shook Lavender off and went to bed.<p>

Feeling mentally drained, he pulled on a pair of his pajamas and lay flat out on his bed, wondering why he needed to know that Pansy Parkinson was in the hospital wing after trying to use an extension charm on her eyelashes.

"Girls…" he sighed to himself, knowing the problem wasn't 'Girls' at all. Just one girl…

His mind conjured up the image of Hermione descending the stairs into the common room. The gloriously red dress, her golden-brown curls, the way her dark eyes burned…

Ron wasn't sure of when he fell asleep, but his unconscious self couldn't be stopped of having thoughts of Hermione.

* * *

><p>Hermione practically broke into a run when she had gotten through the portrait hole and headed for the stairs, mumbling a quick "Goodnight" to Mclaggen.<p>

Her heartbeat in her ears, thundering away at the raging headache she'd had for the last hour. She threw her purse at her dresser, as if it would tidy itself away and flopped onto her bed.

_What's the point?_

The thought had snuck up on her when Mclaggen was lecturing her about Quidditch that, everything aside; there was only the one person she'd ever listened to about the sport.  
>She was suddenly saddened, couldn't stop the pent up emotion she'd kept at bay and excused herself once more, to go to the bathroom. Locking herself in a cubicle she sat on the unopened seat and let the sobs come.<p>

It wasn't the first, and would probably not be the last time she'd cry over Ron.

A part of her resented him. Resented that he could make he hurt like this.

_Unnecessarily._

It was true, when she'd asked him to attend the party with her, she'd pictured that this would be it. The time they would be recognised as together, as… Ron and Hermione, not; _Harry_, Ron and Hermione.

She sat up on her bed and quickly changed into her nightgown. Throwing the dress on the floor and cursing herself for picking it, thinking _he'd_ like it.  
>Curling up on her bed she felt the sobs rise again, and took a deep breath to keep them at bay. She felt a slight pressure at the foot of her bed and glanced up to find Crookshanks mewing gentle comfort to her.<p>

Snoring cat in her arms, and swearing off romance and boys forever, sleep came gently and deeply, as she needed it to.

* * *

><p>This is quite an anti-boy chapter… for many undisclosed reasons that I think you all know of, without needing to ask...<br>Then again, I'm sure boys go through this too… but are there any boys out there? I was almost sure that this was a fan-girl story, but you never know…

But yeah, this was me getting mad at Ron for not letting Ron/Hermione happen sooner.  
>I think the next few chapters will probably be post-DH. And I'll give you a little teaser in telling you I've been working on one of the pregnancy stories, that I might save…<p>

First chapter of my NEW STORY, "The Black of night", is up ;) ;) hint-hint-hint. Please don't hesitate to tell me if you don't like it; that way I can work on other stuff.

BIG LOVE from me and my 30 imaginary cats :D thanks for your continuous support!


End file.
